The Warriors sing The Producers!
by Peach Salsa
Summary: The Warriors cats do The Producers! I might continue this. Rated for saftey!
1. The madness begins

Disclaimer: I do not own "Warriors" or "The Producers"…. sob

A/N: Hello readers! I know I have not been active recently and I apologize for that. This fic is a Humor/Parody, Which is very, very rare for me. I slightly changed the lyrics to the song so it made sense. It is about one of my favorite characters….SpottedLeaf!! Enjoy! Remember to review!

Luv, Peach Salsa

"Hello ThunderClan!!! Are you ready to hear the most fantastic musical performance EVER?

Screamed SpottedLeaf, who was standing on top of the HighRock,

convinced that she was a great singer, and was getting ready to perform for the Clan.

"SpottedLeaf, get _down_ from there! Your making a fool out of yourself!" hissed BlueStar.

"BlueStar is right. Get down before you hurt yourself." said WhiteStorm. But it was too late. SpottedLeaf had already started to sing.

When you got it, flaunt it!  
Step right up and strut your stuff  
People tell you modesty's a virtue  
But in the theatre modesty can hurt you  
When you got it, flaunt it  
Show your assets, let them know you're proud  
Your goodies you must push  
Stick out your chest, shake your tush  
When you got it, shout it out loud  
Now I will dance.

SpottedLeaf started dancing. It looked like she had fleas on her pelt and was trying to shake them off.

When you got it, show it  
Put your hidden treasures on display  
Violinists love to play an E-string  
But audiences really love a G-string  
When you got it, should it!  
Let the whole world hear what you're about  
Clothes may make the Tom  
All a She-cat needs is a tan  
When you got it, let it hang out!

Remember When Spottedleaf dance?

"Yeah……" said the cats

SpottedLeaf dance again!  
When I was just a little kit in the Nursery,  
My thoughtful mother gave me this advice  
If StarClan blesses you from top to bottom  
Show that top to bottom, don't think twice  
Now SpottedLeaf belt!  
Don't think twice!  
When you got it, share it  
Let the public feast upon your charms  
People say that being prim is proper  
But ev'ry showcat knows that prim will stop her  
If you got it, give it  
Don't be selfish, give it all away  
Don't be shy, be bold and cute  
Show the Toms your birthday suit  
When you got it, if you got it  
Once you got it, shout out _hooray_!

"Wow. That was intresting….." said BlueStar

"I agree" said WhiteStorm.

"Don't forget to support Mel Brooks and but a copy of "The Producers!" screamed Spottedleaf

Mommy, what is wrong with the Medicine cat?" said one of Frostfur's kits.

"I don't know sweetie. Just don't make eye contact" she said scooting away.

So them SpottedLeaf was declared crazy when she started ranting on about twolegs named "Roger DeBris and Carmen Ghia" and was put on medicine to control her love of "The Producers" and they all lived happily ever after until ShadowClan invaded. But that's another story.

THE END

AN: Yeas, I know it sucked. Please review!

……

I LOVE THE PRODUCERS!!!!

twitch


	2. Never say Good Luck on Opening night!

Disclaimer: I _still _don't own "The Producers" or "Warriors"

A/N: Welcome to another chapter of "The Warriors sing The Producers"! To understand this one, you really have to use your imagination. Please review! Remember to read my other Warriors fics! BTW, the song for chapter one was "When you got it, Flaunt it" sung by Ulla from "The Producers"

Luv, Peach Salsa

THE NEXT DAY:

"So, I watched the film SpottedLeaf was singing about yesterday. I watched it on a twoleg VCR. Those things are hard to work!" said BlueStar

"Really? Was it good?" responded WhiteStorm

"Yeah! I loved Roger DeBris and Carmen Ghia. They were so cool. But, some of FrostFur's kits followed me out of camp and watched it. I don't think that's very good…"

BlueStar never got a chance to finish her sentence because four tiny, fuzzy kits came walking onto the HighRock. They started to sing.

It's bad luck to say "good luck" on opening night  
If you do, I tell you  
It is certain by the curtain  
You are through!  
It's bad luck to say "good luck" on opening night  
Once it's said, you are dead  
You will get the worst reviews  
You've ever read!  
Good luck!  
Even at the Comedie-Francaise,  
On the opening night they are scared  
"Bon chance, mes amis", no one says  
The only word you ever hear is...  
Merde!  
It's verboten, wishing "luck" on opening night  
Take advice, don't think twice  
Or your show will surely end  
Up in the Scheiss!  
At the famous La Scala in Milan On opening night it's a rule  
"In boccu lupa" they say with elan  
And just for luck they all shout...  
I got it!  
Now I'll never say "good luck" on opening night  
That's the rule, I'm no fool!  
What do I say, I beg?  
What you say is "break a leg"!  
Break a leg?  
Yes, break a leg!  
If you're clever...  
You'll endeavour  
To never, never, never, never  
Ever, ever, ever say...  
...on opening night!

"THAT'S IT! EVERYONE IN THUNDERCLAN BELONGS ON THE FUNNY FARM!" screamed BlueStar, who then stomped off in a huff to her den.

All was quiet…in till next time.

Don't forget to support Mel Brooks and but a copy of "The Producers!


	3. Meanwhile, in ShadowClan

Disclaimer: I still don't own it. 

A/N: Hi! I hope you like this chapter! I just want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. I made up some cat names because I couldn't remember any real ShadowClan cat names from book one. BTW, I put a Producers reference one of the 1st lines. Kudos if anyone can find it!

Luv, Peach Salsa

SONG: SPRINGTIME FOR HITLER FROM THE PRODUCERS

SCENE: SHADOWCLAN CAMP. BROKENSTAR IS THE CURRENT LEADER.

"BrokenStar has been so good for this Clan! We would be a wreck if it was not for him." Said BrownPelt

"Yeah! I think we should sing are love of him." Said SharpClaw

"Okay!!"

"Key of E?"

"Is there any other?"

"ShadowClan was having trouble  
What a sad, sad story  
Needed a new leader to restore  
Its former glory  
Where, oh, where was he?  
Where could that cat be?  
We looked around and then we found  
The cat for you and me

And now it's...  
Springtime for BrokenStar and ShadowClan  
This Clan is happy and gay!  
We're marching to a faster pace  
Look out, here comes the master race!  
Springtime for BrokenStar and ShadowClan  
This Clans a fine Clan once more!  
Springtime for BrokenStar and ShadowClan  
Watch out, Forest  
We're going on tour!  
Springtime BrokenStar and ShadowClan...

Winter for WindClan and ThunderClan  
Springtime for BrokenStar and ShadowClan!"

Then, BrokenStar appeared from his Den.

"Hail myself  
Hail to me  
I'm the cat  
Who's out to change our history  
Hail myself  
Raise your paw  
There's no greater  
Leader in the land!

If you're looking for a war, here's World War Two!  
Hail myself  
Raise your mouse!  
CHORUS:

Ev'ry hotsy-totsy Clan cat stand and cheer   
Ev'ry hotsy-totsy Clan cat, stand and cheer!  
Hail myself!" 

BrokenStar ordered all the cats to leave, so he could have a moment alone.

I was just a paper hanger  
No one more obscurer  
Got a phone call from the Medicine cat,  
Told me I was Leader  
ShadowClan was blue  
What, oh, what to do?  
Hitched up my pely  
And conquered WindClan  
Now this Clan is smiling through!  
It ain't no mystery  
If it's politics or history  
The thing you gotta know is  
Everything is show biz  
Hail myself  
Watch my show  
I'm the ShadowClan Ethel Merman  
Dontcha know?  
We are crossing borders  
The new world order is here  
Make a great big smile  
Everyone sing hail to me  
Wonderful me!  
And now it's...   
Suddenly, all cats appeared in the clearing again, singing

Springtime for BrokenStar and ShadowClan

Goose-step's the new step today  
ShadowClan is on the rise again!

Springtime for BrokenStar and ShadowClan:  
Soon we'll be going...  
We've got to be going...  
You know we'll be going...  
You bet we'll be going...  
You know we'll be going to war!!

Love it, hate it? PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
